


The Paper Bag

by TheTrashCansRevenge



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Also on wattpad and tumblr, He's not what he seems!!!!, bruh, first fanfic, monster!flug au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashCansRevenge/pseuds/TheTrashCansRevenge
Summary: In which Dr. Flug holds a terrifying secret that he wants no one to know about...Too bad someone had to walk in on him "playing" with his test subject...Rated M for gore, lots of beautiful gore <3





	1. Chapter 1

Screams can be heard from the depths of the Hat Manor. Nobody ever questioned where they originated from. Dementia always enjoyed the screams of agony, 505 always so happened to be listening to music, and Black Hat was in his soundproof office.

No one questioned where the scientist went during those times. He was always at the lab.

#In the lab

Dr. Flug stepped back from his masterpiece. The paper bag he usually wore over his head was abandoned in a corner. His dark tinted glasses and messy blonde hair stood out from the abomination in front of him.

Said abomination was a man, a superhero to be exact, who was cut open entirely, and had some of his organs strewn about him like Christmas decorations. The screams had perished along with the hero, and Dr. Flug enjoyed every last second of it. He grinned to himself, revealing a row of deadly sharp teeth.

He prided himself for being a natural sadist. He looked over his work, and a frown etched onto his face. His hand turned into a blade, and he sliced the hero's head off. It was a clean cut, and Dr. Flug relished in the satisfying snap as the blade went through the spinal column.

He was obviously not human. In fact, he was an eldritch horror, like his boss. He was created by mistake, when a summoner accidentally fused him with a human sacrifice. As embarrassing as that is, he enjoyed to pretend he was human. Heck, he even manage to convince Black Hat that he was human.

Sighing, he dragged his masterpiece along with his others. He picked up the paper bag, and put it back on. He grabbed a pair of yellow gloves on his way out, and locked the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Flug went upstairs, only to be jumpscared by Dementia. He acted like he was extremely jumpy when he was around his friends, but down in his secret room, he was himself.

" D-dementia!!! How many times have I told you to stop!!! I might get a heart attack!"

Dementia rolled her eyes. "Aww, c'mon Flug! You've been in that lab for, like, forever."

Dr. Flug smiled inwardly, and put up his act. "Well, you try m-making an new product with jefecito breathing down your neck." he replied.

Dementia laughed, and went to bother 505.

Flug sighed to himself. It was hard to keep up the act, but it was worth it. He was afraid if his boss ever found out, and Dementia would probably stay away from him.

He knew he was dangerous, and he didn't want to tear away the only friends, no, family he had.

He walked to the kitchen, only to crash into Black Hat.

" I'm so sorry, jefecito!!!," he said, and Black hat looked furious as Flug had spilled coffee onto himself.

"Flug, I'm giving you three seconds to run.," Black Hat said, and Flug scurried away.

*In the lab

Flug took off his paper bag, gasping as he was out of breath.

His insecurity crashed down on him like an airplane.

" Oh, golly, jefecito is going to murder me!!!"

He needed a stress reliever, an outlet if you will.

And he knew the perfect one.

He walked over to his book case, and pulled out "Machines and other Impossible Feats of Engineering." It was secretly a well placed lever that caused the book case to move aside, revealing a door. He unlocked the door, leading him to his gallery of masterpieces.

He went over to one of the many rows of cages, finally stopping at a cage labelled " Test Subject 243-F". Inside was a decrepit hero, who donned a collar that cancelled out his abilities.

He was one of the many superheroes that tried to go for the "weakest link" in the Black Hat Inc. They walked themselves right into a trap.

Dr. Flug chuckled as he saw the fear on the hero's face, savoring every last minute of it.

"Y-you." the hero said with his last remaining strength.

Flug chuckled to himself. "Me."


	3. Chapter 3

Flug came out of his secret room covered in blood. He was literally head to toe in blood. He went over to his quarters to get changed, unaware that someone was hiding in his quarters, preparing for the perfect opportunity to scare him.

Dementia hid under his bed, hoping to catch the scientist, but instead saw a bloodied pair of sneakers. She looked away as Flug changed his clothing, and decided that she would investigate further. A thousand questions were running through her mind. She was curious, because the scientist never seemed to hurt anybody. 

But now, her point of view on the scientist changed. She had to tell 505

As Flug exited the vicinity, Dementia sneaked back upstairs, looking for 505.

Flug entered the living room, sat down, and sighed. He had killed the hero a little to quickly, causing the least amount of pain. Oh well, at least he got to play with his blood. 

Meanwhile, Dementia found 505 cleaning the Hall of Evil. "Psst!!! 505!!!," she whisper yelled.

"Aroo?"

"Flug is hiding somethin! I saw him covered in blood!"

505 looked terrified. Dementia nodded. " I know, me too! i've never thought the Doc to be the killing type..." Suddenly, something clicked in Dementia's twisted mind.

"505, do you think he is the source of the screams?"

Without an answer, Dementia went to Flug's lab to investigate.

*In the Lab

Dementia looked all over the lab for a clue on where Dr. Flug hid his prisoners. She looked, and found nothing. Disappointed, she went to leave the Lab, when Dr. Flug entered. She quickly hid behind a conveniently shaped lamp. 

Flug yawned, obviously bored. He had nothing to do, and Black Hat didn't give him any recent assignments, due to the decrease of buyers wanting to buy stuff, since they already had what they need. 

Suddenly, a loud bang can be heard, and five heroes entered through another entrance to the lab, and Dr. Flug just calmly turned around.

" Are you the one who sent the SOS message to HQ?"

Dementia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Dr.Flug want to leave?

"Y-yes, that would be me.," he said meekly. One of the heroes, donned in blue walked towards him. " We're here to rescue you."

Dementia almost got up to strangle Dr. Flug, but she was outnumbered.

" L-let me just get something real quick...," he said, and turned around to his computer.

Suddenly, the heroes were tapped by a weighted net. The blue hero tried to use his powers, but to no avail.

Flug came over holding five collars. He nimbly put each one around a heroes neck before they could complain, or move, for the matter.

Now Dementia was extremely confused. What was Flug doing?

Chuckling, Flug took three steps backwards, admiring his work. One of the heroes dressed in green glared at him.

"Were you really expecting to find a p-poor s-stuttering s-scientist?," Flug said in a mocking voice.

"You're a monster," growled a hero dressed in yellow.

Flug laughed maniacally. "You've just noticed? You heroes really aren't that bright. You come to a house where no hero has ever come out, expecting to be the lucky one, and 'save' me?," Flug said, and dragged the heroes away to his secret room.

Dementia quickly followed close behind, and followed him into the secret room.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Flug exited the main lab and into his secret room, he took off his paper bag, revealing two amber eyes with black sceleras. Putting his bag and goggles aside on a stainless steel operating table, he also took off his lab coat and gloves. His upper arm was a normal human skin tone, but his arm gradually faded to black once one saw past his elbow.

Demencia looked with a horrified curiosity as Flug took a hero donned in marroon and blue, obviously the leader of the band of superheroes.

Flug looked at his prey thoughtfully. " I think I will save you last...," he said, smiling maniacally.

He dragged the struggling hero over to a cage, and tossed him in with inhuman strength.

He went over to the hero donned in green, and snickered.

" Today's your lucky day, hero. At least, in my point of view. After all, I'm was getting a little h u n g r y..."

He grabbed a remote, immobolizing all the heroes. He grabbed the green hero, and strapped him into the surgical table.

The green hero started yells for help, but all his attempts were in vain.

Humming the tune "Jingle Bells", despite it being June, he grabbed a tool box filled with shiny metal tools for torture.

Grabbing a serrated knife, he meticulously started to carve intricate designs on the hero's skin, smiling as the hero squirmed and screamed. He then used another knife to take off the clothing, leaving the hero only in his boxers.

Demencia was wide eyed at the scene before her. It was sickening, but her body refused to look away.

Flug grabbed a plier like tool, and started slowly ripping off the hero's nails, savoring his strangled cries.

Flug took the hero's right hand, looking at the ring on it. He smirked, and ripped off the ring finger with his teeth, laughing as he saw the hero sobbing and babbling incoherent words. Some almost sounded like pleads of mercy.

Hearing his cries made Flug smile. " Mercy, huh?," he said, looming over the broken hero. He laughed, sending chills down Demencia's back.

" Never heard of that word in my life.," he said coldly, and tore open the hero's midsection.

Demencia gasped, causing Flug to turn around.

"Who's there?," he said, and started walking towards Demencia's hiding place.

He suddenly morphed his hand into a blade, making Demencia whimper. Flug heard it, attacking the source of the noise, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"D-demencia?! What are you doing here? How long have you been here?," he asked nervously, morphing the blade back into his hand.

Demencia, on the other hand, was sobbing and trembling in fear.

Flug tried to comfort her, but she flinched away.

She looked at him dead in the eye with fear lacing her mismatched pupils.

"You're not human...," she whispered, and Flug looked guilty. " Mi hermana, I can explain!"

Demencia walked over to the hero, who was still sobbing uncontrollably.

She wiped away her own tears of fear.

She grabbed the man's intestines, and shoved it into the hero's mouth.

" Teach me."

Flug couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Teach you how to torture somebody?"

Demencia nodded.

He smiled. " Si, hermana. Si.


	5. Chapter 5

( In which Black Hat notices.)

For the next few days, Flug has been teaching Demencia all he knows about torture, and answered all of Demencia's questions. She always went to Flug's lab at exactly 8 o'clock pm, after dinner, and when all the requested inventions were finished.

Black Hat took notice of these new changes, and dismissed it. He was glad that Demencia was no longer bothering him for two hours, plus the time where she just goes straight to bed.

The next Friday, however, he noticed that the scientist and fangirl were missing from the dinner table. He pinched the area where his nosebridge would be. He didn't want to admit it, but he cared for the two like his own children. Although he never showed it to them, he always made sure that they ate three square meals a day, get at least 8 hours of rest, makes sure that Demencia takes her ADD pills, and makes sure Flug doesn't force himself to work past 12.

Sure he was strict, but he had to act this way because 1) he owns a company that manufactures weapons to villains worldwide,  
2) They are just humans and he is an eldritch horror, and 3) he can't be looking soft or he'll ruin his reputation.

Sighing, he got up. 505 looked at him, whimpering.

" You stay here, " he said exasperately.

As he walked down the halls to Flug's lab, he started reminiscing. He remembered when he picked Demencia off the street when the police were chasing her because she killed a man while robbing a bank using a banana. He smiled at the memory.

He also remembered the interview with Flug. He had scared off every other interviewer, all except Flug, who looked fascinated with his dark magic. Hell, Flug even petted one of the shadow creatures Black Hat had set upon the interviewees.

Black Hat arrived at the lab, and knocked sharply on the lab door.

" FLUG, DEMENCIA! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE FOR DINNER!," he yelled. When he didn't hear anyone respond, he kicked down the lab door, only to be met with the smell of blood. He instantly started to worry, and looked around the seemingly pristine lab for his hijos. He went to the bookshelf, where the smell of blood was the strongest. He tore off all the books, and pulled the hidden lever.

The bookcase slid aside, revealing a door. Upon opening it, he was hit with the smell of rotting bodies.

He looked at the scene in front of him. Flug and Demencia was there, dissecting and sewing together body parts of three dead men to make the ultimate human amalgamation.

They didn't seem to notice Black Hat, and he was about to, until he looked at Flug.

It suddenly hit him.

Flug wasn't human.

He was like him.


	6. Chapter 6

Flug and Demencia were so absorbed in their work to the point that they didn't hear Black Hat come into the room.

Black Hat looked at his hijos, who were excitingly slicing apart the three bodies.

He started to make his appearance known.

" If you really want to make something truly terrifying, I suggest switching the eyes with his ears.," Black Hat said, amused.

The statement made Demencia and Flug jump and look at the the source of the voice.

" Jefecito!," they said in sync, and Flug tried desperately to hide his features, only to fail miserably.

Black Hat smirked. "Flug, Demencia, your dinner is getting cold. I expect you upstairs clean and ready in 10 minutes.," he said, eerily calm.

Flug grabbed the paper bag, but Black Hat stopped him.

" There is no use trying to hide yourself, Flug.," he said, and took the bag away with Flug's cry of protest.

" We shall discuss matters during dinner.," Black Hat said, and with a sweep of his tailcoats and pivot in his step, he left the room.

Demencia nudged a speechless Flug. " Hermano, you are screwed"

* The Dinner

Dinner had been awkward that night. Flug and Demencia quietly ate. Black Hat rolled his eyes, and 505 was whimpering.

" Mind telling me what the hell you two were doing down in the lab?," Black Hat said, making Flug stare at his knees and Dementia rub the back of her neck. " We, uh, were dissecting people?," she said cautiously, and Flug twiddled his thumbs.

"So," Black Hat said, putting down his fork and knife., " Who was responsible for all that beautiful pieces of art in that room.

All eyes were on Flug. He sunk lower into his seat.

"I, uhh, d-don't know why everyone is staring at me?.," he said with a touch of denial.

Demencia facepalmed. " He's an Eldritch Horror who got messed up due to a summoner messing up the words. He has fooled many people into thinking he is human, and likes to pretend he is.," she deadpanned.

The room went silent.

It was 505 who broke the silence, as he had dropped his fork and knife, making a deafening clank.

Black Hat raised an eyebrow at 505, and looked at Flug. " If you wanted to make splendid art during your free time, just ask me for any tips. I know a thing or two about torture, you know.," he said, and Flug nodded sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of people think that this is going to be a paperhat fan fiction, but it is not.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love the ship and all, but I'm trying to do a story that is different from the others... I didn't want it to be a shipping story. I wanted to make a family story, like Gravity Fall, but more evilier.
> 
> So, all in all, sorry for the disappointment, but I'll be starting the second arc of my story on the next chapter...
> 
> I'm sorry


	7. The Job, Chapter1

Sticky was leaning back in his chair, smoking a Cuban cigar.

He was a Demon Hunter, and just about killed anything if it had a bounty on it's head.

This evening in particular, he received a call from one of the suburban civilians about a demonic being living in their neighborhood.

He was offered a measly thirty dollars to talk to them about being less rowdy.

He declined the offer.

Sticky was a serious man who took his job very seriously. He killed interdimentional creatures for heavens sake, not talk to what was probably just a cranky neighbor.

A knock on the door startled him, causing him to fall out of his chair.

Grumbling, he opened the door, revealing a hooded figure donned in blue.

" What do you want?," Sticky growled.

The hooded figure did not speak. Instead, he pulled out three papers, and a medium sized bag of what Sticky guessed was gold.

" Can you exterminate these?," the figure asked.

Sticky grabbed the papers, looking at two photos and an address. One photo depicted a creature with sharp fangs, a top hat, a monocle, and a spiffy looking suit.

The other picture was that of what Sticky thought was a human male, with a scientist's lab coat, a normal t shirt and jeans, and a paper bag over his head with a pair of goggles.

Looking at the bag of gold in the hooded figure's hand.

" Bring me their heads, and you shall be greatly rewarded.," it said.

" And if I say no?"

" Then I shall have your head, Mr. Sticky K. Orion. It wasn't a request; it was an order."

Sticky nodded, obviously frightened.

The figure nodded in approvement, and vanished into the dark of the night.

Sticky stood there, photos in hand.

He looked at them with a determined look.

He had a job to do.


	8. The Job, Chapter 2

Sticky came to the top hat shaped house. He had heard stories of the house, as it was dubbed " the death wish".

Inside, he saw four figures inside eating breakfast. He decided to wait until he has memorized the living habits of these... creatures.

He looked at the one with the top hat, and immedietly saw that he was an eldritch horror.

' Haven't seen those abominations in a while,' he thought to himself.

He looked at the figure sitting beside the one in the top hat.

She looked like a deranged human, and donned gothic clothing, and a lizard hood.

' Poor child... What have those monsters did to her?'

He looked at was... a bear?

When he looked at the last figure, he did a double take.

What he first thought was another human was, at a closer look, another eldritch horror.

He mentally facepalmed.

This was not going to be easy.

* Inside the manor

Black Hat chuckled inwardly as he saw his two sleepy hijos stumble into the dining room like zombies.

As Flug and Demencia Sat down, 505 gave them each a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast.

" Any ideas for today?," Black Hat said, and Flug mumbled something that sounded like "transmorgifier" and "coffee".

Demencia was sipping her hot chocolate, until an idea struck her.

" What about we add a service to the business?," she said, with a devilish gleam in her eye.

Flug sipped his coffee, which was half empty. " Hold on... Let me just drink this real quick...," he mumbled, and continued to down the entire cup of coffee as 505 passed the coffee maker jug, and poured another cup of coffee for Flug when he finished his first cup.

Demencia stuck her tongue out in disgust. " Bleh! How do you put up with that horrid tasting drink?," she said. Flug shrugged.

" As I was saying, we could do a hero taxidermy service, and sell them to other villains as trophies!," she said.

Black Hat rubbed his hands thoughtfully.

" But how are we going to get the heroes?," Flug said.

" From the villains, duh! Plus, if they're alive, we can video us torturing them!," Demencia said.

Flug sighed. " I enjoy torturing better when I capture the heroes. Having them just sent here feels like it's cheating..."

Black Hat sliced a piece of mystery meat. " I will consider the service, but you two have to work it out first.," Black Hat stated, and everyone ate in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: Gruesome imagery ahead.

Flug went down to his lab, thinking about what Demencia said about the art work collections and selling them. Going to his secret room, he decided to reminisce with his old pieces of art.

He kept them in airtight containers so they would keep being fresh. He opened the very first art piece he had created.

It was sloppily done, but it was at least unrecognizable. It's small intestine was wrapped around it's neck like a noose, with dried rivulets of blood steeping from the gouged eyeballs. It's tongue had been torn out with force, causing the muscle tissue to break with strands. The tongue itself was placed in the nasal cavity of the skull. Pieces of ripped skin and hair littered the floor around the body, along with several extremities that are too gruesome for this chapter. As for it's body, all the organs were assembled so that one can see all the organs clearly, as for some were on sticks jutting out from drilled holes in the bone and skin. It's boy and limbs seemed to be twisted, but there was no indication of a mortal wound. The heart and lungs were not pierced by sticks, the spinal cord was undamaged, none of the main arteries and veins, except a neat circular hole on the left bronchial artery. next to the man was an empty IV stand, with an empty bag stained with red.

The man was alive during the mutilation of his body, and was aware until the bag ran empty.

Flug admired his first work, until he was interrupted by a almost silent cough.

"Your first masterpiece, I assume, my dear doctor?," stated Black Hat, amused.

Flug nodded proudly like a kid who's drawing was hung on the fridge. Black Hat walked over to the body, noticing the lack of lethal wounds.

"How long did this one last?"

" A year or so, I ran out of the right type of blood, and the hospital was too far away. A real shame, though... It was my favorite plaything...," Flug said, looking a little disappointed.

Black Hat nodded in sympathy, something he rarely shows, and walked over to Flug. 

" I saw how you reacted about the whole 'selling of your masterpieces', do you really want that?," Black Hat said, gesturing towards the body.

" To be honest, jefecito, I really don't want to part with my toys.," Flug said, and Black Hat nodded.

" You have a say on this, too. Just because I am mean and evil on camera, doesn't mean i don't care for you idiots.," Black Hat grinned, and ruffled Flug's hair. " Hell, I'm getting soft with you guys around, and that bear is going to give me... what was that human disease called?"

"Blastocystosis?"

" No, started with a 'D' and isn't an infectious disease."

" Is it a disorder?"

"Yes."

" Diabetes. It's diabetes, sir."

"...oh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, everybody! terribly sorry for the long wait, but I have a special contest going on.
> 
> You, the reader, have a chance of having your villainous or other oc starring as Sticky's companion!
> 
> Now, I will not kill off your character or Sticky, it's going to be hijinks and japes galore!
> 
> AND WHO DOESN'T LIKE A LITTLE JAPERY TOMFUCKERY?!!?!?!?!?!?!?
> 
> All you have to do is comment a number between 1 and 500, and whoever is close to the number I have in mind, and YOU will have the oppurtunity to have your oc in this story!
> 
> Also, please, beforehand also comment a basic description of your character. A picture would be even better, so those who don't get to be Sticky's partner in justice can also appear in future chapters! I might even kill your character =)
> 
> Why? 'Cause I have no soul!
> 
> After the contest, if you don't want your oc killed if you are not Sticky's partner, comment MERCY on the next chapter. If you want to be killed, please comment FIGHT.
> 
> Contest ends Sunday, July 2, 2017.
> 
> I shall be waiting =)
> 
> IF YOU ARE READING THIS ON AO3!!!! PLEASE COMMENT ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT: @thetrashcansrevenge  
> SALAMAT PO!!! ( Thank You! )


End file.
